Obsessed
by CCPHyuga
Summary: U.A. / Si Gray quería que lo dejara en paz, Juvia lo dejaría en paz. / -Lo tuyo no es amor. Es obsesión. / -Gray, admítelo.- habló el peli rosado. -Extrañas a Juvia, y te arrepientes de haberle dicho eso. / -No...Soporto verla con Lyon. / One-Shot GrayxJuvia 100%


**Holaaa!**

**Bueno, este es el primer one-shot que escribo de esta serie - que es realmente fantástica -, así que por favor, ténganme paciencia, y dénme una oportunidad!**

**Como habrán notado, es netamente Gruvia (mi pareja favorita), y no creo que sea perfecto, pero es un fic dedicado a todos los fans de Fairy Tail.**

**Sin más, muchas gracias por su lectura. ^^**

* * *

**Obsessed****.**

**x**

**x**

_…Aunque parezca obsesión, lo que dicta el corazón la razón no lo debe ocultar. Ama, y siempre deja en claro tu amor…_

**x**

**x**

**by CCP_Hyuga.**

**x**

**x**

– ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una buena vez?! Lo tuyo no es amor. Estás **_obsesionada _**conmigo.

Por primera vez, las palabras que salieron de él, la hirieron con tanta profundidad, que no creyó que fuera real. Resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, causándole una sensación de profundo dolor, como si la estuvieran apuñalando en la espalda, una y otra vez.

Nunca antes le había importado ser pisoteada por él, nunca antes le había dolido algo que proviniese de él. De hecho, nunca se había preocupado ni le había importado que le hablara de mala manera – porque él no era demasiado amable que digamos – ni que, incluso, le gritara. Nada de eso tenía importancia para ella, si eso significase estar junto a él, o, por lo menos, tenerlo cerca.

Pero aquel día, en el que era el cumpleaños de él, ella quiso hacerle un regalo especial, el cual consistía en un collar de dije con forma de un cristal de hielo, y una carta en donde, una vez más, le decía lo mucho que lo amaba.

**_Error._**

El tema era que, ese día – por razones desconocidas –, _Gray-sama, _como ella misma lo llamaba, aparentemente se encontraba de mal humor, y… terminó rematando por ella.

Quizás si sólo le hubiera hablado como siempre, aquello no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Pero en esta ocasión, él ni siquiera aceptó su regalo.

Ella, gentilmente, fue a entregarle al chico lo que había preparado con días de anticipación, luego de que terminaran las clases de gimnasia. Ya lo había visto con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal minutos antes de acercársele, pero igual no dudó en hacerlo. Y ¿cómo él la recibió? De lo peor.

Y ella tuvo tres **_razones_** para alejarse de allí corriendo.

Primero, todos los amigos de él, al verla con aquel obsequio, y aquella carta en la mano, comenzaron a reír, y se burlaban de ella, imitándola con cosas como "_Juvia te ama", "Gray-sama" _y más, siempre con sorna. Aquello, definitivamente, pareció irritar a Gray.

Segundo, él, con un movimiento brusco, aparta de sí lo que ella le tendía. Cayendo así al suelo la carta, y la pequeña cajita.

Y tercero, le decía que estaba obsesionada con él.

Quizás si fuera **_cualquier_** día.

Quizás si se le hubiera dicho de manera más **_tranquila_** que lo deje en paz.

Quizás si no le hubiera hecho pasar semejante **_vergüenza_** frente a todo el equipo de fútbol del colegio.

Quizás pudo haber sido **_diferente_**.

Pero aquello le dolió.

Y, aunque fuera difícil de creer, por primera vez desde que la conoció, Gray Fullbuster había visto a Juvia Loxar llorar. Justo frente a sus ojos. Con una expresión de suma decepción. Y una mirada llena de tristeza.

No supo lo que sintió en ese momento. Pero… al verla alejarse con mucha prisa del lugar aún con lágrimas en los ojos, él se sintió algo…**_culpable_**.

Pero estaba tan molesto con su equipo… que **_jamás_** lo admitiría en ese mismo instante.

– Oye Gray…– habló Natsu acercándose a su amigo, que aún estaba algo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. – ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? Jamás había visto a Juvia llorar…

– Yo…tampoco…

**x**

**x**

**x**

– Mierda.

Se sentía como una completa **_idiota_**.

Ella jamás se había puesto a llorar frente a todo el colegio.

Tal vez, cuando saliera, sería la burla de todos los alumnos de la Preparatoria Fairy Tail.

Volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus rodillas, intentando apaciguar un poco sus sollozos. No estaba acostumbrada a la idea de tener que andar por todos lados con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Sería un papelón que alguno de los profesores la viera así, por lo que estaba pensando seriamente en salir de aquel solitario – debido al receso – salón de clases. Pero aguardaría un momento más. Tampoco quería que las chicas de otros cursos la vieran.

_…Obsesión…_

Esa palabra aún rondaba por su mente. ¿Sería ella una obsesionada?

_– Juvia…_

Escuchó una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. No respondió.

_– ¿Estás ahí?_

En esa ocasión, reconoció perfectamente la voz de Lucy, una de sus compañeras de curso. Quien **_no_** era precisamente una de las personas que ella quisiese ver en ese momento. Más golpes seguidos en la puerta estaban a punto de hacerla enojar.

Suspiró.

– Sí, estoy aquí… – respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – inquirió la anteriormente nombrada rubia.

La peliazul rodó los ojos, y se puso de pie para abrir la puerta a duras penas. Aunque en verdad no sabía bien las razones, Lucy Heartfilia **_no_** era su mejor amiga, y no entendía el motivo de su presencia.

Miró fijamente a la recién ingresada, y ésta le sonrió repentinamente. Aquello de verdad la sorprendió.

– Ese Gray es un idiota… — mencionó la rubia.

Juvia desvió la mirada algo ruborizada, pero frunciendo el ceño. En definitiva, ella **_no_** quería que nadie sintiese pena por ella, y menos alguien tan **_apegada_** a Gray, como lo era Lucy.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Lucy suspiró y observó fijamente a la ojinegra.

– Juvia…– habló en tono suave. – Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien…

_"Exacto"_ – pensó ella.

– Y tampoco somos las mejores amigas…– continuó la de ojos café observándola con una sonrisa. –Pero conozco perfectamente a Gray… Y sé que él muchas veces hace las cosas sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que pueden acarrear…

– Yo…– por fin Juvia se decidió a hablar. –En verdad no quise reaccionar así… Creo que exageré…un poco… – confesó tímidamente. Aún se le hacía raro entablar una conversación **_normal_** con ella.

– Mira, tal vez parezca que a él no le interesas…– mencionó Lucy con una sonrisa. –Pero no es así. Sé que le importas… Es sólo que a veces ni él mismo se reconoce. Y tu reacción…– vaciló un momento. –No fue equivocada. Es realmente comprensible. ¡Yo haría lo mismo!

La ojinegra se sorprendió.

– Yo sé que quizás… Él no se da cuenta de que debe valorar más tus sentimientos hacia su persona…– continuó la rubia. Sí que era habladora. –Pero también sé, por experiencia propia, que a veces, si las cosas no nos salen después de mucho intentar, debemos mirar hacia otro lado, y quizás intentar tomar otro camino…

– Tú… ¿Estás diciendo que me olvide de Gray?

Juvia, muy en el fondo, tenía la certeza de que Lucy quería deshacerse de ella, para poder estar con Gray. Sin embargo, la de ojos color café, sonrió con dulzura y negó con la cabeza.

– En absoluto. – soltó una infantil risita. –Tal vez estés pensando que te digo todo esto sólo para quedarme yo con Gray… Pero no es así… – la peliazul se sonrojó levemente.

¿Acaso ella leía sus pensamientos?

– No…es así. – fue lo que pudo pronunciar débilmente ella.

Lucy volvió a reír y la observó con cierta picardía.

– Bueno, en definitiva no es así. – aclaró. –Puede que parezca que me gusta Gray, por lo apegados que somos, pero ¿No pensarías lo mismo entonces al verme con Natsu?– inquirió. –Bueno, aunque él sí me gusta…

– ¿Te gusta Natsu?– preguntó ella con cierta timidez, y **_vergüenza_**.

– Así es… – suspiró. –Pero muchas veces el que te guste no es suficiente. Debe haber algo de parte de los dos… ¿Entiendes?– la observó con cierta angustia. –Natsu no parece muy interesado en mí. Lo sabrías si pasaras todo el día con él. Él sólo habla de Erza.

Juvia observó el piso, al tiempo que suspiraba quedamente.

Lo comprendió **_todo_**.

Si Gray quería que ella lo dejara en **_paz_**. Juvia lo **_dejaría_** en **_paz_**.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_…Juvia te ama…_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_…Gray-sama, Juvia quiere ayudarte…_

Había pasado exactamente una semana de aquel **_suceso_**, y realmente él no podía quitarla de su mente. ¿Por qué rayos le había hablado tan mal?

Si bien ella ya era un tanto **_empalagosa_** con él, y a veces no lo dejaba ni respirar, aquello no era motivo suficiente para haberle gritado tan mal. Él había exagerado, y lo sabía.

¿Por qué ella tuvo que actuar tan pegajosa justo el día en que habían perdido el partido más importante del campeonato intercolegial de fútbol?

Bueno, tampoco era su culpa. Tal vez ella sólo quiso hacerle un lindo regalo por el día de su cumpleaños, y justo se habían eliminado. Fue realmente molesto tener que soportar las cargadas de sus compañeros una vez que Juvia se acercó a él.

Sin embargo, él tampoco pensó en lo que hacía, y, sin querer hacerlo realmente, terminó hiriendo los sentimientos de la chica que siempre estuvo para él, que él siempre rechazaba, y que ahora no le dirigía palabra alguna. Apenas lo miraba.

Y aquello lo **_inquietaba_**.

Ciertamente, ella se merecía una disculpa por parte de él.

Estaba por levantarse de aquel banco del patio del colegio en donde reflexionaba solitariamente, cuando escuchó precisamente **_su_** voz, acompañada de una voz masculina.

– Juvia-chan, eso no tiene sentido…

Y frente a él caminaban Juvia y Lyon – su principal **_rival_** – conversando animadamente, tomados de la mano.

Aquello lo dejó boquiabierto, y no pudo despegar la vista de la aparente nueva **_pareja_**.

No podía creerlo.

De pronto, ambos susodichos, lo observaron fijamente.

Juvia, con una mirada **_indescriptible_**.

Lyon, con una sonrisa **_soberbia_**.

La chica rápidamente apartó las manos de las del chico. Ninguno de los hombres se percató de aquella acción, puesto que se dedicaban a lanzarse miradas desafiantes.

_"¿Por qué intento serle fiel cuando no hay nada?"–_ pensó la bonita peliazul para sus adentros.

Gray ladeó la cabeza, apartando así la mirada que había mantenido sobre ambos.

El de pelo inmensamente claro, volvió a tomar a la chica de las manos, caminando en dirección a la puerta de entrada al edificio del colegio. Juvia ya sólo le siguió la corriente al no recibir más ninguna mirada de parte del pelinegro.

– Hey, Gray, entremos… La maestra nos va a matar…– mencionó el peli rosado acercándose a su amigo. Confundido al no recibir respuesta, siguió la mirada de Gray, y se encontró con la **_flamante_** parejita. Levantó una ceja.

– Tienes razón…– contestó Fullbuster después de varios segundos. –Será mejor que nos vayamos…

– ¿Sabes? No creo que estén juntos…– mencionó Natsu con una sonrisa ladina. El otro se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose. –Y usar camisa de vez en cuando no te matará…– agregó al notar que andaba sin playera aún en el colegio.

Gray sonrió levemente, y se colocó la camisa.

– Vamos…

– Realmente no entiendo tu **_obsesión_** por andar desnudo…

**x**

**x**

**x**

– Hola Juvia…

– Lucy…– pronunció con tranquilidad. – ¿Qué tal?

Era raro. Era como si ya se había acostumbrado a hablar seguido con la rubia.

Había descubierto que no era como ella pensó anteriormente. Era una buena persona, y la trataba bastante bien. Aquello la hizo sentir segura.

– ¡Todo bien! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. –Natsu… ¡Me invitó al baile de Aniversario de Fairy Tail del sábado!– sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve sonrojo. –Parece que por fin las cosas me están resultando…

– Vaya…– sonrió la otra. – Me alegro…

– Ah, y tú al parecer te tomaste demasiado enserio lo que te dije la vez pasada…– mencionó Heartfilia cambiando de tema repentinamente. La ojinegra no comprendió.

– A…qué te refier –

– No te dije todo aquello para que te alejaras definitivamente de Gray…– interrumpió la rubia –Sé que hiciste bien en darle celos con Lyon, pero si sigues así, terminarás enamorándote de él…

– Yo no estaba utilizando a Lyon…– mencionó Juvia algo anonada.

– ¿Ah, no?

– ¡No!

– Ah, pues…– Lucy abrió enormemente los ojos. – ¿Entonces están saliendo de verdad?

Juvia negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

– Y… ¿entonces por qué rayos pasan todo el día juntos?– inquirió algo desconcertada.

– No lo sé… Me agrada Lyon-sama…– respondió la peliazul tranquilamente.

_"Lyon-sama. Oh no, esto puede arruinar mi plan" _– pensó Lucy.

– ¿Sólo te agrada?– le iba a dar vueltas al asunto hasta donde fuera necesario. – ¿O te gusta? ¿Qué sucede entonces con Gray?– inquirió.

– Lyon me agrada, pero como para amigo. – aclaró Juvia. –En cambio, Gray…– quedó pensativa unos segundos, y tras un suspiro, aseguró: –Las cosas no se olvidan porque sí.

Lucy sonrió para sus adentros.

– Te entiendo, Juvia. – la observó directamente a los ojos. –Ponte bellísima. – ordenó. –Irás con Lyon al baile…

– ¿Q…qué?

– Confía en mí.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– ¿A quién llevarás al baile, Gray? – inquirió su amigo mientras se colocaba un pequeño lazo en el cuello de la camisa. Era la primera vez que no llevaba con él su bufanda. –Falta media hora, y no te he visto hablar con nadie esta semana…

– No invitaré a nadie. – contestó el pelinegro desde la puerta de su habitación en aquel departamento. –No tengo pareja. Supongo que tendré que buscar a alguna chica ya en la fiesta.

El peli rosado alzó una ceja.

– ¿Y Juvia?

– Juvia…– Fullbuster rodó los ojos. – De seguro irá con Lyon. Escuché que ya andan saliendo juntos. No tengo motivos para invitarla…

– Pero no hablan hace mucho tiempo… – comentó Natsu.

– Y con más razón… ¿Además, de qué vamos a hablar? No tengo nada que hablar con ella…

Natsu lanzó una risa baja, a lo que Gray, extrañado, lo observó.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Admítelo Gray…– mencionó sonriendo de lado. – Extrañas a Juvia, y te arrepientes de haberle dicho lo que le dijiste. – el aludido se encogió de hombros. – Sabes que, aunque quieras negarlo, te encantaba que esté **_obsesionada_** contigo…

– No… digas tonterías…– titubeó.

– Siempre estuviste enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?– inquirió en tono pícaro. –Siempre te gustó, ¿verdad? – rió nuevamente. – Lo que sucede contigo es que no te gustaría que todo el mundo supiera que el _gran Gray_ se ha enamorado. Por eso la evitabas frente a todos, pero cuando estábamos sólo nosotros, la trataban normalmente…

– Cállate Natsu…

– Sólo dame la razón.

Gray suspiró con pesar.

– No soporto verla con Lyon…

El peli rosado sonrió altanero ante la confesión de su amigo. Él lo supo todo desde un principio. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, y sabía lo desesperado que estaba por **_recuperar_** a su obsesionada favorita.

– Si es así…– oyó una voz femenina tras él. Se giró y la vio. –No entiendo qué rayos esperas para ir a pedirle unas disculpas. Y también invitarla al baile… ya sabes… Ella jamás se olvidaría de ti tan fácil…

– Lucy…– suspiró otra vez. – Pero… ¿Acaso ella no va con Lyon?

– Lyon aún no la ha invitado…– informó la rubia. –Va en camino… Y si no te apresuras, se te adelantará. Y de allí en más, creo que será imposible ya recuperarla.

Gray simplemente tomó una cajita de encima de su mesita de luz, tomó algo de impulso, y partió al lugar de la verdad.

A toda prisa.

**x**

**x**

**x**

El timbre sonó por segunda vez.

– Juvia…

Su corazón prácticamente dejó de latir cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio parado allí, frente a ella.

Originalmente, se encontraba aguardando a Lyon – quien debía ir a buscarla – para poder partir en dirección al baile por los veinte años de existencia de la Preparatoria Fairy Tail.

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que él pudiera aparecer.

– G…Gray-sama…

No pudo evitar llamarlo así.

Hasta se había olvidado de su supuesto enojo hacia él. Se veía tan guapo con aquel traje negro, que cualquiera caería en sus encantos.

Aunque se veía algo cansado, y respiraba con visible dificultad. Como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas, por miles de kilómetros.

– Parece que…– continuó él, aun hablando entrecortadamente. –Logré llegar a tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño, bastante confundida.

– ¿A… tiempo?

Gray la observó de pies a cabeza.

El pelo arreglado con bucles y hebillas de mariposas, aquel sumamente corto – y sensual – vestido negro, aquel ligero y sutil maquillaje en el rostro, aquel tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. Estaba jodidamente hermosa.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Decidió actuar directamente. Después de todo, no había hecho esa gran corrida por nada.

Sin poder contenerse, tomó a una bastante desconcertada Juvia de la cintura, apegándola con brusquedad contra su cuerpo. Quedando sus rostros a una distancia peligrosa, y sus respiraciones mezclándose entre sí.

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

– ¿G…Gray-sama?

– Lo siento. – susurró sobre sus labios, paralizándola, sorprendiéndola, ruborizándola, derritiéndola. –De verdad. Lo siento mucho…

La chica no tenía idea de qué decir y/o hacer en ese preciso momento. Respiraba agitadamente ante la tensión de estar a centímetros de su amor **_imposible_**. De su **_obsesión_**.

– Yo… – la garganta la sentía seca, incapaz de pronunciar una frase coherente o al menos entendible. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la duda.

El pelinegro respiraba muy cerca de ella, causándole un cosquilleo en los labios, provocando que ella fuera cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

– No debí tratarte así…– continuó él, siempre en tono suave. –lamento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos. Perdóname, pero yo…– suspiró. –Yo no puedo verte con Lyon. No puedo imaginarte con él, ni con nadie más, que no sea yo…

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

– No soporto la idea de haberte perdido. – sonrió. Natsu **_siempre_** tuvo razón. –Me gustas. Siempre me gustaste, incluso más de lo que te imaginas. Sólo que nunca pude admitirlo…

Ella se sentía en un sueño.

– Si…– él siguió hablando. – Si realmente estás con él, yo, sé que no tengo derecho, pero… Haría lo que fuera para recuperarte, así hayamos sido **_algo_** o no.

– Yo…– ella suspiró. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y casi impedía que su boca profiriera algún sonido. –Lyon y yo no tenemos nada. Nada…más que… amistad. – aclaró.

Él sonrió sinceramente, tomándola de la mejilla, juntando sus frentes, haciendo que – al momento de encontrarse directamente sus miradas – un temblor recorriera sus cuerpos.

– Discúlpame, Juvia…– susurró antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

¿Cómo no lo iba a disculpar así?

Era tan…perfecto. Y ella lo tenía allí, frente a ella, como si sus labios fueran uno mismo. Era imposible de creer.

Sus labios se movían insistentes, deslizándose con firmeza uno sobre el otro, conociéndose por vez primera, saboreando juntos la dulzura de aquel beso que hablaba mejor de lo que lo harían mil palabras.

El beso se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos, debido a la falta de aire.

Se observaron detenidamente por extenso tiempo, mientras él empezaba a acariciarle las preciadas cinturas a la chica.

Rió repentinamente.

– Creo que me equivoqué.

Ella lo observó confundida.

– ¿A… qué te refieres?

– Lo que te dije. – explicó. –La palabra correcta no era obsesionada. Era **_obsesiva_**.

Ella aún no comprendió. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Él sonrió de lado, y le acarició con suma delicadeza la mejilla. Juvia se estremeció ante el contacto. Estaba a punto de pedir más explicaciones, cuando él habló.

– Eres realmente **_obsesiva_** para mí, Juvia. – se acercó más a sus labios.

Con suma delicadeza, tomó entre sus dientes el carnoso labio inferior de ella, y lo jaló sutilmente, derritiéndola una vez más.

– Si seguimos así…– continuó luego de unos segundos de silencio. –Terminaré más que **_obsesionado_** contigo.

Y esta vez, no vaciló en volverla a besar, agregándole mucha pasión, casi sin piedad, tornándose eterno aquel roce exquisito de labios.

Si se ponían a pensarlo bien, tardarían bastante en ir a aquella fiesta. O quizá no irían…

**x**

**x**

_…Una obsesión verdadera te puede llevar al borde de la locura, y guiarte directamente a la perdición. Por ello, jamás debes dejar que se apodere de ti, ni debes confundirlo con el amor…_

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
